1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having an enhanced display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a commonly used flat panel display. The LCD includes two substrates with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. By applying voltages to the electrodes and rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, the amount of light transmitted through the two substrates can be adjusted.
The LCD includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes in a matrix in a display area and a countering substrate having a common electrode which is formed on a surface of the countering substrate. Each of the pixel electrodes receives driving voltages so that images are displayed. The TFT substrate includes pixel TFTs connected to each of the pixel electrodes to switch driving voltages applied to the pixel electrodes, a plurality of gate lines transmitting signals to control the pixel TFTs and a plurality of data lines transmitting driving voltages to the pixel electrodes. The pixel TFTs can transmit or block image signals transmitted through the plurality of data lines in response to a gate signal. The gate signal is transmitted through the plurality of gate lines from a gate driver IC disposed in a peripheral area surrounding the display area.
Manufacturing efficiency can be improved by integrating a gate driving circuit including a driving TFT on the TFT substrate. When images are displayed, a portion of light generated from a backlight assembly passes through the peripheral area and is reflected from the countering substrate. Then, the reflected light may impinge upon the driving TFT.
Since the driving TFT is sensitive to light, the reflected light impinging upon the driving TFT may adversely affect the operation of the driving TFT.